Lelouch's Detentions
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch gets into big trouble at school and gets lots of detentions. Shirley tries to help him, but Suzaku is there to stop Lelouch from escaping detention.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge had a habit of showing up to class late. However this time he was a few seconds early. Lelouch said "I'm on time. It's a shame that I broke my pattern of being late. So what's going on in class today? I hoper that it's super easy."

Suzaku said "Actually we have a test today."

Lelouch angrily asked "How come nobody told me about the test?"

Suzaku replied "Well the teacher has warned you about the test every day this month."

Lelouch said "Well I was napping while he was talking."

Suzaku said "I hope that you stay awake during the test."

Lelouch said "I promise that I will." 5 minutes later Lelouch was napping.

The teacher said "Wake up Lelouch." Lelouch angrily opened his eyes. The teacher said "The big test is today. I hope that you studied hard and that you do a good job."

Lelouch whispered "I don't know the answers to any of these questions. Let me cheat Suzaku."

Suzaku whispered "No."

Lelouch whispered "I'm tired of Suzaku being responsible and mature." While Suzaku tied his shoes Lelouch looked at the answers that Suzaku had done so far and copied them.

20 minutes later Suzaku finished the test. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's test paper and continued copying the answers. Suzaku said "Stop cheating Lelouch."

Lelouch said "Don't talk about that before the teacher found out that I cheated!"

The teacher said "You're getting a detention for cheating. In fact you've been late so many times that you have a 5 hour detention today."

After school Lelouch had a detention. Lelouch said "Let me go. I have important stuff to do."

The teacher asked "What do you need to do?"

Lelouch replied "I need to break my vacuum cleaner, put lava on my kitchen floor, and litter on the streets." Lelouch remembered that his geass could help him. Lelouch used his geass on the teacher and said "Leave the classroom for the next hour."

The teacher said "Okay." The teacher walked out of the classroom and stood around in the hallway.

Lelouch said "Oh no. If I try to leave the classroom by using the hallway he would see me and give me extra detentions. I'll use a different escape plan." Lelouch opened a window and used it to get out of the classroom.

Lelouch landed outside. He said "Now I can go home. Oh wait. My house is inside of the same building as the classroom. Someone who works at the school might see me and give me a detention for running away from today's detention. I need a disguise."

Lelouch opened his backpack and looked for spare outfits. He found ripped up homework, expired gum, broken keys, and the broken remains of his former fridge. Lelouch said "These things are garbage, not clothes." Lelouch checked his backpack again and found a spare Zero mask. Lelouch said "I'll wear this, but I'll need a new outfit."

Lelouch saw Shirley walking by and said "I need your help Shirley."

Shirley asked "What's wrong Lulu?"

Lelouch replied "I can't give you too many details, but I need a new outfit."

Shirley asked "Do you wanna buy a new outfit at the store?"

Lelouch replied "That would take too long. Do you have any spare outfits?"

Shirley said "I'll check my backpack. I have a spare school uniform, but it's meant for girls."

Lelouch asked "Can I have it?"

Shirley said "Okay."

Lelouch said "Excuse me for a minute." Lelouch went behind the bushes, threw his school uniform in the garbage can, and put on the female school uniform and the Zero mask. Lelouch asked "Do I look good?"

Shirley replied "Lulu you even look cute dressed like a girl."

Lelouch said "Thank you." Lelouch walked into the building. A few people saw the crossing dressing Lelouch wearing a Zero mask.

Suzaku asked "What's going on?"

Principal Ashford said "There's a eccentric guy dressed like a girl and wearing a Zero mask."

Suzaku said "I better find out what's going on."

Lelouch was close to his home. However Suzaku was following him around the hallways. Lelouch whispered "Oh no. I can't let Suzaku find out my master plan. I need to escape." Lelouch used a window to escape the building again.

Lelouch was outside the building again. He fell on dirt. Shirley walked by and said "What's going on Lulu?"

Lelouch replied "My scheme didn't work out. I need to walk around to my home without Suzaku or anybody who works at the school knowing what I'm doing." Lelouch threw off the Zero mask and said "I need a better disguise for my face." Lelouch looked at the female uniform he was wearing. Lelouch said "It's a mess now. I need to borrow another outfit."

Shirley said "I have tank top and skirt in my backpack you can use, but what are you going to use to disguise your face?"

Lelouch asked "Can i borrow your spare swimsuit?"

Shirley replied "Yes."

Lelouch put on the tank top and skirt. He put the swimsuit on his head to hide his face. Lelouch tried to sneak around the building, but Suzaku saw him again. Lelouch ran around the hallways, but Suzaku ran after him.

Suzaku said "What are you up to?"

Lelouch replied "Nothing that bad." The swimsuit fell off Lelouch's head. Suzaku saw Lelouch's face.

Suzaku said "You're going to get in trouble for this."

Lelouch got a week of detentions for what he did. On the first day of the week filled detentions Shirley visited Lelouch. Lelouch asked "What's going on?"

Shirley said "I assumed you are bored during detentions so I'm visiting you."

Lelouch said "Maybe you can help me a find a way to escape and sneak back into my home."

Shirley asked "How?"

Lelouch replied "You can dress as me, wear a wig, and hang out in the detentions for me. Wait. That would be a rude thing for me to ask you to do."

Shirley said "Lulu you should just finish your detentions during the school week and then we can have a nice date on Saturday."

Lelouch said "Okay. I'll try really hard to not escape this week's detentions." 5 minutes later Lelouch snuck out of the classroom. Lelouch was outside.

Shirley said "You sneaked out. You need to stop doing that."

Lelouch said "Yeah, but can I have another disguise?"

Shirley said "I'm sorry, but you ripped my spare uniforms."

Lelouch said "I have a great idea: I'll wear the school uniform you're wearing now and you can wear your swimsuit on the way home."

Shirley said "Okay."

10 minutes later Lelouch finished putting on Shirley's school uniform. He used a garbage bag as a mask. Lelouch said "I'm pretty sure that this disguise will fool the people." After walking around the building for a few minutes Suzaku found Lelouch and Principal Ashford said "You have detentions for the rest of the month."

The next day Lelouch was bored during detention. Shirley showed up and said "I got detentions too."

Lelouch said "How?"

Shirley said "I took partial credit for helping you escape detentions. Now we can have detention dates."

Lelouch said "Alright." Lelouch and Shirley held hands while napping with their heads on their desks.


End file.
